


Purgatory

by VortexOfEntertainment



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexOfEntertainment/pseuds/VortexOfEntertainment
Summary: This is where I will post all of my Wynonna Earp related one-shots





	1. WayHaught: "All that blood looks good on you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I will post all of my Wynonna Earp related one-shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: "All that blood looks good on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Wayhaught one-shot! I haven't been feeling very creative lately, so thank you to whoever sent this prompt and got inspiration flowing!

“I think that was the last one,” Nicole said as Waverly straightened up, stick in hand, now temporarily unconscious revenant at her feet.  

She was breathless and really getting tired of the whole being caught without a weapon thing. There were only so many more chairs she could break. Although, she was getting pretty handy with the whole ninja stick moves. 

“I think he was the last one,” Nicole told her. 

Waverly watched as her girlfriend held her own weapon of a bat in front of her as she peeked around the doorway. She was truly adorable. 

“Where’s your gun again?” 

“Downstairs,” Nicole answered as she visibly relaxed when no other intruders came running towards her. “You know, where you dropped my belt last night.” She gave Waverly a pointed look. 

“Along with your pants,” Waverly smirked, remembering the events that lead them to the bedroom unguarded. 

“I think I have some rope in the spare bedroom…” Nicole thought aloud as she moved out into the hallway and from Waverly’s sight. 

“You keep rope in your spare bedroom?” Waverly asked, a sudden flash of heat running through her. 

“That’s where I keep all of my old climbing stuff,” Nicole called out. 

Waverly nodded to herself. “Cool, cool, cool…” she mumbled as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

“Here,” Nicole said coming back into the room and tossing the bat at her girlfriend. Waverly caught it before it smacked her in the nose. “I’ll tie him up, you call Wynonna and get her, along with her magical gun, over here.” 

“Already ahead of you.” She dialed the number she knew by heart and hoped that her sister was awake considering the party they had all gone a little too hard at last night. 

“…hmmph…” Waverly heard on the other end of the line. 

“Good morning to you, too, Wynonna,” she chuckled. “Listen, I need you to get here with Peacemaker. Nicole and I had a few visitors this morning.”

“Are you two okay?” Wynonna asked, still not sounding completely conscious. 

“Fine, just need you to come finish the job.” 

“So happy I can be of service,” Wynonna mumbled. Waverly could hear her big sister moving around, probably trying to get up from wherever she had passed out the night before. “…fucking piece of shit…” there was the sound of what sounded like a glass bottle being kicked across the floor. “Yeah, okay, I’m on my way, baby girl.” 

“Thank you, Wynonna,” Waverly grinned and hung up the phone.

She watched Nicole finish up the knot she was working on, her nimble fingers holding Waverly’s attention. 

“You’re really good at that.” Waverly dropped the bat on the bed and took a seat. “But I’m not surprised.”

“I went camping a lot when I was a little girl,” Nicole told her. “Joined the girl scouts. Got bored selling cookies and watching all the boys do the fun stuff, so I convinced my dad to teach me everything he had learned as a boy scout. About once a month, rain or shine, hot or cold, we would go out into the woods and he would teach me how to survive in different circumstances.”

“Wynonna went camping a lot when she was little,” Waverly told her. “No one ever took me.”

“I will,” Nicole smiled. She gave the rope a yank, making sure it was tight and stood up. Waverly watched as she stretched her arms over her head, a sliver of skin showing where her tank-top rose with the action. “I still have a lot of my old stuff. We could make a weekend trip out of it.”

“That sounds great,” Waverly grinned as her girlfriend sat beside her. “Just me and you, alone in the woods.”

“We’re alone right now,” Nicole smirked as she leaned forward.

“Well, sort of,” Waverly murmured as she connected her lips to Nicole’s. 

The kiss was sweet, as was every kiss, and it made her heart hammer in her chest. She would never get used to kissing Nicole. She cherished each one as if it were her last. With the life they lived, she never knew when that might be. 

“Ugh, seriously?” Waverly heard before pulling away from Nicole. “You can’t even keep it in your pants until I send these assholes back to hell?” Wynonna asked as she aimed her gun at the man on the ground. 

The sound of the gun firing and the pits of hell sucking him into the ground didn’t even phase the two girls anymore. Waverly never thought she would be used to such a thing. 

“Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly. “There are two more in the bathroom,” she added as she pointed to where she and Nicole had used the shower rod the ram through them both. It wasn’t the prettiest sight, and Nicole would definitely have to get a new shower rod, but they had to use what was available. 

“Well damn, that’s a new one,” Wynonna said as she lined her gun up with the first one. “How  _Grey’s Anatom_ y of you two.” 

Waverly shook her head at her sister as she fired two more times. “You know that episode is in my top ten.”

“Okay, well, now that the clean-up is done. You two can go back to whatever it is you were doing,” Wynonna said while putting her gun back in its holster. “Probably each other.” 

“Thank you!” Waverly called after her as Wynonna waved once over her shoulder. She waited until she heard the front door open and close before turning her attention back to Nicole. 

“We should probably go to the department and figure out why revenants are attacking my house,” Nicole said. “Right after we clean up the mess they made.”

“Always responsible,” Waverly grinned, pressing a light kiss to Nicole’s nose. “Maybe we should clean up a bit first.” 

“All that blood looks good on you,” Nicole grinned. “It really brings out your eyes.” 

Waverly shook her head with a smile, kissing Nicole one more time before pulling her out of her room and towards the guest bathroom to get cleaned up. 


	2. WayHaught: A Vision

“I can’t believe you’re making me late for my own party,” Waverly said from the doorway of the bathroom. She wrapped the towel tightly around her chest, grabbing another from the rack to start wringing her hair out with.

Nicole didn’t seem to hear her. Her eyes transfixed on the ceiling, lips moving slightly with her own thoughts or maybe a melody in her head.

Waverly’s breath was stolen from her at the beauty that lied before her. Nicole was a vision. She would never get used to waking up next to her, seeing her like this, or anything really. She couldn’t believe it was her life, sometimes.

“Cole,” Waverly said gently, pulling the redhead’s attention from whatever universe she had spaced into.

Nicole smiled brightly, dimples on display and causing Waverly’s heart to beat a little faster.

“Hi,” Nicole said, still grinning widely as she looked at the girl before her.

“Did you hear anything I said?”

“No.” Nicole flipped onto her stomach and propped her chin on her hands. Her puppy dog eyes transfixed on Waverly.

“Where’d your head go?” Waverly asked as she perched herself on the edge of the bed. The sounds of her guests were present, getting louder even, but she had decided they would just have to wait. Something was clearly bothering her girl.

“What song were you singing in there?” Nicole asked. Her eyebrows pulling together in a way that made Waverly want to sooth them with her thumb.

“I think it’s called _Girls Are Like Guns_ ,” she answered. She thought back to her shower, chuckling a bit. “I didn’t even realize I was singing it.”

“Wasn’t that the song you had to sing when you–”

“Can we not talk about that right now?” Waverly interrupted her. “I have guests, and you need to get dressed.

She stood up from the bed quickly, squeezing the ends of her hair into the towel to dry it just a bit more before taking a blow dryer to it. She didn’t shut the door to the bathroom. She knew the conversation wouldn’t be over that easily.

She heard Nicole push herself off the bed and follow her into the bathroom. Waverly watched as Nicole readjusted her robe, a little disappointed in the lack of skin now showing.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole started as she wrapped her arms around Waverly. “I’m just trying to understand.”

“I know,” Waverly answered quietly as she relaxed back into her girlfriend. “We’ll talk about it, okay? I promise.”

She met Nicole’s eyes in the mirror. She could get lost in those eyes. They were like dark pools of chocolate, and Waverly loved chocolate. Not as much as she loved Nicole, though.

“WHEN ARE YOU TWO GOING TO JOIN US? I’M STARVING DOWN HERE!” Waverly heard her very loud older sister yell from downstairs.

Even though the two shared a house, Wynonna was learning it was better not to barge into Waverly’s room when Nicole was there. She had seen things she could never un-see by doing so and had hopefully learned her lesson.

Both Waverly and Nicole smiled. Nicole buried her face into Waverly’s neck, inhaling easily and placing a kiss behind her ear.

“I guess we shouldn’t keep them waiting,” Nicole sighed as she let go of her girlfriend.

Waverly watched as the tall redhead dropped her robe and stepped into the shower slowly.

“Well that’s just not fair,” she said as she gnawed on her bottom lip and kept her eyes trained on where the curtain was now covering Nicole.

“Dry your hair,” Nicole told her just before the water was turned on.

Waverly cut the dryer on and flipped her hair over to start the drying process that took entirely too long.

When she was done, she turned the dryer off, setting it gently on the counter. A melody floated from the shower, one she was familiar with and had to stop humming herself.

 _“Boys are like rules, they were made to be broken…_ ” Nicole sang gently.

Nicole wasn’t there that night, but Waverly knew she had sung that song enough to get it stuck in her girlfriend’s head over the past week or so. She looked down at her hand, still not sure how it all managed to work out the way it did.


	3. WayHaught: "Moonlight"

It had been another unsuccessful day. Nicole had been all through the woods looking for the mysterious steps. All she needed was to have Waverly back. It had been too long. One hundred and twenty-two days to be exact.

Wynonna had found her and their friends a few days after the incident. They were all at the border of Purgatory, unconscious and a little fuzzy on the details. When Nedley told her about Waverly, she couldn’t believe it.

_“Tell me it’s not true,” she hissed as she spun towards Wynonna. “Tell me he’s lying.”_

_“Haught,” Wynonna struggled to say. She couldn’t even look her in the eye._

_“Tell me you didn’t drug all of us and get Waverly taken!” Nicole yelled. “Wynonna, tell me Waverly is okay!”_

She shuddered at the memory and took another swig of the stout whiskey. She still wasn’t happy with Wynonna, but she knew that she was doing all that she could to find her sister. Waverly was important to both of them.

The burn rolling down her throat had become a familiar one. She sat on the Earp’s front porch every night, rain or shine, in the exact spot Waverly had proposed. At least she thought it was a proposal. They never got to discuss it more. She just knew that she said yes. She wanted to say yes. She needed Waverly forever.

She closed her eyes. The alcohol running through her system made her lids heavy.

“Nicole,” she heard the sweet voice say from behind her.

“Waves,” she exhaled as she opened her eyes again.

“I’m here,” Waverly said. Or at least she thought it was Waverly. It had been happening more and more often in the last few weeks.

The first time Waverly appeared out of nowhere she thought it was real. She thought that she was back and that everything was going to be okay again. She was wrong, and it killed her all over again.

She wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe her imagination, maybe the whiskey, maybe the pain, or maybe it was actually Waverly reaching her from the garden. Whatever it was she thanked the gods for those moments she got to talk to her Waverly. Whether they were real or not, she cherished them. They were sometimes the only thing that got her through.

She could feel Waverly sit down beside her. She opened her eyes and looked over at her. She was still wearing the same thing, not a single hair out of place. The way she looked at Nicole made her want to melt. It was more addicting than the whiskey still running its course.

“I miss you,” Nicole said. “I love you.” It was the first things she said every time Waverly appeared.

“I love you, too,” Waverly replied.

Nicole shifted. She leaned forward and so did Waverly, mimicking their position from the last night they were together when Waverly had slipped that horrid ring on her finger. She rested her forehead on Waverly’s gently. She wasn’t sure if she could actually feel her, or if she had just memorized what it felt like back then. She didn’t care and she didn’t ask questions.

“I’m trying so hard,” Nicole whispered through clenched teeth. Her chin quivered and her heart ached. She didn’t take her eyes off of their entwined hands. She was scared that if she closed them, then Waverly would disappear. Even though she knew it was inevitable.

“I know,” Waverly whispered back.

Nicole felt Waverly’s hand on her cheek. Her thumb caressing the skin just under her eye to wipe away a stray tear.

The moonlight glinted off the ring on her finger. That damned ring that followed her everywhere.

She had noticed that it was… _active_. She wasn’t sure how to explain it. She felt it pulling her in all directions. She trusted it and kind of leaned on it to lead her to find Waverly. She hadn’t done it yet, but she was getting closer.

Waverly’s thumb ran over the black stone and the ring burned her skin. She hissed in pain but didn’t pull away.

“I’m going to find you,” Nicole said soundly. There was no doubt in her mind that she would find Waverly one way or another. “Wynonna and I, Jeremy, Nedley, we’re not giving up.”

“I know,” Waverly whispered again, this time in a less hopeful tone. “Just, hurry, okay?”

“You have to keep fighting,” Nicole begged. She looked up and met Waverly’s eyes. “You have to make it home to me.”

“I’m just so tired, baby,” Waverly broke down. This was new. Usually, she was positive or at least a little bit optimistic.

“I’ll find you,” Nicole told her again. “Wait for me. Don’t go anywhere until I get there.”

“Please hurry,” Waverly said again.

Nicole could see light cracking through her skin. As if she was breaking, shattering. It started at her forehead and reached all the was down her temple and to her jaw. Morse lines started to appear on her collar bone, her hands, and her lips. 

“Waves,” Nicole panicked. “Waverly, just keep fighting!” she yelled.

With a blinding light, Waverly was gone. The blast pushed Nicole off the railing, causing her to land on her back with a thud that knocked the wind out of her. The whiskey bottle smashed beside her and the ring felt like it was going to burn through her finger.

The door to the homestead opened and Wynonna came rushing out. Nicole scrambled to her feet, looking out into the yard only visible through the moonlight. She searched for any sign of Waverly, any piece of her that might have still been lingering behind. 

“What the hell, Haught?” Wynonna asked as she kicked the broken glass. “That was our last bottle.”

“She was here,” Nicole said under her breathe.

“What?”

“Waverly, she was here and then she was gone.”

“This isn’t funny, Nicole.”

“We have to hurry,” Nicole said frantically as she turned to face Wynonna. “She doesn’t have much fight left in her. We have to go.”

“Where?” Wynonna asked. “We’ve searched the whole forest. Those steps are gone. We need another way into the garden.”

“Get Jeremy,” Nicole ordered. She grabbed her jacket from where it was thrown over a rocking chair. “Figure it out. I’m going back to the woods.”

“It’s late, Nicole. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“She doesn’t have much time left,” Nicole whispered. She ran down the stairs and to her patrol car. “I have to find her.”


End file.
